Blind Date
by Ryoma1
Summary: Yusuke attempts to set Koenma up on a blind date with a classmate. However, for some reason Botan's upset and Koenma doesn't seem very happy either...
1. Blind Date - Part 1

Blind Date - Part I  
By Ryoma  
  
Silence.  
  
That's all she could hear. Total, utter, lonesome silence.  
  
And it was in this silence that she was softly crying to herself, her heart  
breaking into millions of pieces.  
  
But it was her own fault. She tried to remember why through her haze, and  
the memory wasn't long in coming.  
  
She wiped her tears softly away with her kimono and wondered why she had lied  
in the first place as the images started to play out slowly in her mind,  
much too real, too genuine, like they were here again, now, in this moment,  
for her to even like.  
  
But they were there. They were there and they weren't going to go away, and  
so she silently let them come.  
  
****** ***  
  
They were sneaking carefully along one of the bushes at the school, making  
sure that NO one could hear, or see, them.  
  
Yusuke had told her that it was impairitive that they be quiet, that if they  
made a lot of noise and called attention to themselves they could be in  
trouble.  
  
Botan had absolutely no idea why he said that though. As far as she could  
tell, they were just crawling behind a bush.  
  
Finally, there came a sound. Botan blinked as she heard it. It was a bunch  
of girls laughing, and shouting. She heard a line or two and it sounded like  
they were playing sports.  
  
Yusuke stopped as they got to the point that the shouts could be accurately  
deciphered, without any breakup, and Botan knocked into him, then fell over,  
holding her nose.  
  
"Oww, Urameshi-san..." She started, but he put a finger to her lips, and she  
sighed, getting up, silently. She whispered. "Why are we here? It's just  
a bunch of girls playing volleyball."  
  
She saw this latter part as she parted the bushes in front of her just a  
little to see through.  
  
"Right." Yusuke had an annoying grin to his face.  
  
"Nani, Yusuke? Why are we here?" She looked at him quizically.  
  
"Her." Yusuke pointed, and Botan looked through the bush.  
  
"Who? Which one?" She said. There must have been at least 14 girls if not  
more.  
  
Yusuke sighed. "See the brown haired girl with the blue bow? She's facing  
us right now." Yusuke looked at Botan and saw her nod. "Well, I was  
wondering what you thought of her, appearance wise."  
  
Botan blinked and looked at Yusuke. "Why? Are you thinking of dumping  
Keiko?"  
  
Yusuke fell over, and then sat up, a big sweat drop forming on his head. "No.  
I'd never do that."  
  
"Then what?" Botan was confused.  
  
Yusuke sighed again. "Just tell me."  
  
Botan looked back through the bushes and watched the girl. She was a pretty  
good looker, had quite a bit of shape for a Japanese girl, and her eyes  
seemed quite alive while she was playing. She was smiling, and Botan could  
hear her shouting encouragement out to her team as she played.  
  
Botan smiled a bit. "She's pretty, Urameshi-san. And she seems nice."  
  
Yusuke grinned and slapped his fist to his palm. Botan gave him a  
questioning look. "Good. That's one question for you out of the way."  
  
"One? How many do you have?" Botan asked, worriedly, she was already away  
from the Reikai too long. She was anxious to get back to help Koenma-sama  
with things.  
  
"Just two more." He smiled. "It okay?"  
  
Botan nodded, still confused.  
  
"Well, now that we got the looks out of the way, I was wondering if, one,  
Koenma might like her, two, if he'd be willing to go..."  
  
"Hey!" The girl they had been looking at was now at the bush and wacked  
Yusuke over the head. "What are you doing you little pervert? Staring at  
us through the..." She then noticed Botan, and blushed. "Oh...But, Urameshi  
I thought..."  
  
Yusuke stood up hurridely. "It's not what you think Atsuko." He was waving  
his hands furiously, and she looked at him, confused. "I was asking her  
what she thought of you is all."  
  
"Why?" She frowned, apparently not in the mood for games (other than  
volleyball, of course).  
  
"Well," He smiled. Botan and Atsuko sweat dropped. That smile was plain  
scary. "I have a friend who I'd like you to meet, maybe a blind..."  
  
"No way in HELL Urameshi am I going on a date with one of your friends,  
unless it's that Kurama guy."  
  
Botan was wide-eyed now, thoughts running in her head.  
  
"It's not, but this friend is..." Yusuke stammered.  
  
"Then I'm not going!" She turned and started back to the volleyball courts.  
Yusuke was following, blurting out qualities about Koenma, the older half,  
that might get Atsuko's attention.  
  
Botan, however, was still sitting behind the bush, hand to her heart, and  
feeling quite nauteous.  
  
She never thought Yusuke was trying to set Koenma-sama up on a blind date.  
She never really even thought he would. He didn't seem a match-maker type,  
but, that wasn't why she was feeling ill.  
  
She stood, well aware of why she didn't feel well, and ran away from the  
courts, and pulled her oar. She was going to go somewhere, but she didn't  
know where. She thought she'd just let her oar take her there.  
  
****** ***  
  
Botan was sitting above the city, and staring down.  
  
After thinking about it many times, she didn't know where to go, and up  
seemed as good as any. She refused to return to the Reikai, at least at this  
point, in this shape.  
  
She knew she looked bad, looked sick, and she didn't need George, or anyone  
else worrying about her right now. She was fine...  
  
Or was she?  
  
She was asking herself the same question, and getting mad at herself over it.  
She couldn't give herself a clear answer, and when she tried to reason why  
she felt so bad, she just screamed at herself to shutup until she started to  
cry lightly.  
  
She didn't want to, no, refused, to admit that Yusuke wanting to send  
Koenma-sama on a blind date had got her down. She didn't want to admit that  
she loved Koenma herself.  
  
She was at a stage where she really wanted to tell him, almost had several  
times, but something always kept her from it. She knew what, that was easy  
to tell.  
  
She was afraid. Afraid that he'd laugh, and the biggest one, she was afraid  
of the lines 'Well, I like you as a friend, but...'  
  
She couldn't stand that. But, at the same time she had been worried, if she  
hadn't said anything, hadn't asked, something would happen, and if he really  
did like her, Botan would never know.  
  
THIS, the blind date, was that fear become real.  
  
Slowly, she stopped thinking and felt exhausted. It was her fault for not  
admitting it. Her fault for not asking or saying anything, and so, she'd  
accept this...She'd have to. IF Atsuko agreed, and Botan, deep down, knew  
she would.  
  
****** ***  
  
"Alright, alright already." Atsuko clicked her tounge and swung around to  
face Yusuke who had been following her since that afternoon. "I'll go on ONE  
date with him. That's it! Okay?"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "It'll be more when I'm done."  
  
Atsuko threw her bag, but Yusuke was already running by the time she did, and  
it hit the ground with a light thud. Atsuko mumbled some choice words and  
picked up her bag.  
  
Then she blinked. "Dammit!! He forgot to tell me when!"  
  
She grumbled and turned to start on her way home again.  
  
****** ***  
  
Koenma sighed and picked up another piece of paper, ready to do what he  
needed to it.  
  
He looked quizically at it, wondering why it was folded, and shrugged,  
carefully unfolding it to read it. When he did, however, his eyes almost  
bulged out of his head, and he let out a small whine.  
  
'What the heck does he think he's doing?!' Koenma thought, rereading the  
letter in his hands.  
  
The letter was written to him by Yusuke, asking him to come to the Ningenkai  
Saturday for a blind date with a girl at his school he thought Koenma would  
like.  
  
Koenma, however, hated the idea, but knew Yusuke would keep at him until he  
agreed to go. But he didn't want to, he already liked someone quite a bit,  
and, even if she didn't know, and he didn't know what she felt, he really  
felt dating anyone would be a form of sin.  
  
He groaned, then looked up as someone asked if he was alright.  
  
Botan was standing in the doorway, smiling at him, and he blinked a moment.  
'Wow, as if summoned...' He thought, before clearing his throat to stop the  
thoughts in his head. "I'm sorry, Botan, I was distracted. What did you  
say?"  
  
Botan's eyes held a worried look, but her smile didn't falter. "I asked what  
was wrong, Koenma-sama. You don't look so well."  
  
"Oh," He said, not realizing that his face had probably changed to an  
introspective, aggravated, and depressed look after he had read the letter.  
"Just...Yusuke's asked me to do something extremely weird."  
  
"Oh?" Botan cocked her head to one side, smiling. Deep inside she knew, but  
she didn't want to give away the fact she did. Not to Koenma, who might get  
mad at her over being even lightly involved, or, worse yet, look at her and  
realize her eyes were telling a different story from her face.  
  
"He wants me to go on a blind date with one of his human school companions,  
in my adult form, of course." Koenma frowned, and then looked startled as  
Botan's face went to something of shock. "What is it, Botan?" He asked.  
  
Inside, she felt completely broken down. She had had the feeling Atsuko  
would accept and Yusuke would ask Koenma, but she had hoped against  
everything that it wouldn't happen. She managed a light smile. "Oh, nothing  
much. It just suprises me, is all. Yusuke never seemed the romantic  
match-maker type."  
  
"Ah." Koenma nodded, fighting back an urge to let out a little cry. He was  
hoping Botan would say something else, something about, well, he didn't know  
what, just something to imply she liked him in some way.  
  
He liked her a lot. But, apparently, the fates didn't much like them. After  
all, neither would admit to something that would have easily made their lives  
much easier, or at least in one way. But, that is the way of the world.  
  
"Should I go?" Koenma asked, hoping maybe this would get more the result he  
wanted.  
  
"If you want." Botan replied. She wasn't going to say 'no' and then have to  
explain herself.  
  
Koenma's face turned dark for a moment, as a rush of intense sadness went  
through him, but as quickly recovered to its usual look. He looked at the  
letter again, and shrugged lightly. "Well, why not? As is, it's not like  
he'll leave me alone, right?"  
  
Botan bit her lip for a second, before throwing out a radiant smile, though a  
false one, and nodding. "Yeah. Yusuke can be very good about not letting up  
sometimes."  
  
They laughed a little, but it was strained. In their tension, neither  
noticed that the other had the same laugh.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Blind Date - Part 2

Blind Date - Part II  
By Ryoma  
  
Atsuko's head raised as she heard the knock on her door, and she laid the  
dish back into the sink, and wiped her hands on a nearby towel to go answer  
the door, letting her parents rest, as they had had a long day at work.  
  
It had been a day since Yusuke's aggravating proposistion, and she'd resigned  
herself to having to go on this blind date. She had even told her friends  
that she didn't know when she'd be available.  
  
When she opened the door, her smile faded to aggravation. "Urameshi, what do  
you want?"  
  
He grinned, and presented her with a small envelope. "All the information  
you need for Saturday evening is there."  
  
"What?" She said, but he was already turning. "Hey, Urameshi, what's Sat..."  
He was gone, and she looked at the envelope and closed the door. Her father  
called from the living room, asking who it was, and she replied it was a  
school mate delivering a bunch of notes she had lent him.  
  
Atsuko walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. She had a pretty good  
idea what was in this letter. Saturdays were the perfect time to date, after  
all, they had Sunday off before going back to classes.  
  
As she read the information, she thought. 'At least he has the decency to  
give me a few hours after school to get ready. Not like I'm going to dress  
fancier than I have to be, but the mental workout to be at least nice to this  
friend of his is going to be a job and a half.'  
  
She sighed, laying the letter down, and rested her face in her hands.  
  
****** ***  
  
Yusuke grinned dumbly as he walked down the street. He had the perfect plan  
going.  
  
This entire mess had started when he and Kurama had been discussing Koenma's  
tendency to overwork and not take any time for rest.  
  
Yusuke had mentioned that he always had time to rest, no matter how busy he  
was. Kurama had seemed to supress a line, and Yusuke grinned, saying he did  
do his work sometimes.  
  
Kurama nodded, then said something about finding a way to get Koenma out for  
the night. This had gotten them onto the discussion of the best way to get  
him out and socialize, when Yusuke got a brilliant idea.  
  
He had mentioned Koenma never went out, and he had no girlfriend. Atsuko,  
who Yusuke knew from the school newspaper, she was a good volley ball player,  
and had just recently transfered in, was, he thought, someone Koenma might  
enjoy the company of.  
  
Despite Kurama's look of worry at his suggestion, he had told Yusuke that it  
might work. And here Yusuke was, walking down the street, his plan in  
motion.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. It was going to be a great Saturday for Koenma.  
  
****** ***  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Koenma let out a groan as he tried to tie the tie on his tuxedo.  
  
Yusuke just HAD to have him in one, didn't he? Just HAD to send him, and  
this date of his to a nice restaurant and make Koenma be there in his teen  
form, just HAD to have this idea at all.  
  
A knock came and Koenma called for the person to come in.  
  
He blinked a little as the mirror he was trying to tie his bow in showed  
Botan's reflection at the door. She was smiling a bit.  
  
"I thought you may need some help, Koenma-sama." She stepped into the room  
and shut the door lightly, folding her hands in front of her and waiting for  
an invitation further into his room.  
  
"Uh..." Koenma said, turning. He was blushing lightly. "Actually, I do...  
I can't get this tie to tie correctly."  
  
"Let me help." Botan walked over to Koenma and worked at the tie for a time.  
Finally, she got it tied, and patted it a moment before moving her hand away  
and smiling. "There. All done."  
  
"Thanks." Koenma moved the tie a bit, so it was comfortable.  
  
"Sure." Botan said, still smiling. Inside she felt sick though, but she  
was still not going to let that show. Why ruin his night? "You look good,  
I'm sure Atsuko will..." She stopped as Koenma looked at her, and she  
realized what she had just said.  
  
"Atsuko?" He asked quizically.  
  
"Uhmm..." Botan blushed and sweat dropped, grinning stupidly. "Well, she's,  
uh, your blind date."  
  
"And how do you know?" Koenma frowned.  
  
"Uh..." Botan looked down at her feet. "Yusuke took me to see what I  
thought of her..."  
  
"Then you knew about this?" Koenma could feel a cry of sadness well in him,  
but refused to let it out. If Botan knew about this, and hadn't said  
anything, then she must really be only a friend, or considered him only a  
friend.  
  
"Sorta." She said, still looking at her feet.  
  
"Yes or no?" Koenma asked, eyes squinting lightly.  
  
"Uhm...Yes." She said, and looked at him. Koenma looked startled.  
  
There was a long silence before Koenma's eyes caught the clock and he  
excused himself.  
  
He felt hurt and betrayed and was glad that it was time to go. He didn't  
want to sit in that room any longer.  
  
Then, it wasn't really Botan's fault, either. He hadn't told her what he  
felt, and, even if he had, he couldn't help how she felt, nor could she.  
Liking someone as friends, or in any other sense, was determined only by the  
way our life goes, not by any concious effort on anyone's part.  
  
He sighed and resigned himself to the blind date.  
  
****** ***  
  
Botan was still standing in Koenma's room, head bowed and hands folded in  
front of her.  
  
She was silent. Dead silent.  
  
Koenma's eyes had been shocked, but they also carried another look to them.  
The look was betrayal.  
  
She understood. She had set him up. She knew how he was on his work, and  
knew how he was in general, and heading out on dates, let alone blind dates,  
wasn't a past time of his.  
  
She sighed, feeling the tears welling up. She also felt like there might  
have been more to the look, but she knew that that was foolery, and wishful  
thinking.  
  
She slid to the floor and started crying.  
  
****** ***  
  
Atsuko stood outside the restaurant, waiting.  
  
She had been here early, mentally readying herself for this date, which she  
still didn't really want to go to.  
  
She sighed, looking at a small diamondy looking watch that was on her wrist,  
and adorned her black dress. 'They should be here any minute.' She said.  
  
Yusuke had told her in the letter that he would be bringing his friend with  
him, so that he could introduce them, before letting them go off on their  
date.  
  
She heard footsteps, and removed herself from the wall to turn to them.  
Coming down the street was Yusuke and a brown-haired teenager. He seemed  
very uncomfortable in a nice-looking suit, and Yusuke had a sort of evil grin  
to his face and seemed to be talking to the boy.  
  
As they finally got to her, Yusuke smiled, and held his hands out to the boy.  
"Atsuko, this is my friend Koenma, he's to be your date for the night.  
Koenma, this is Atsuko."  
  
"Hello." Koenma did a small bow, which Atsuko returned. She noticed he  
didn't look all too thrilled about this either, and was definently not in  
the greatest of moods. He looked out right depressed.  
  
"Now, I've got to get going." Yusuke said. He was still grinning. "You two  
have fun."  
  
"Urameshi, wait!" Atsuko said, trying to grab for her schoolmate. He just  
waved and walked off. "Dammit, he's such a brat." She covered her mouth  
then, and looked at Koenma, blushing a little. "Oh, er, sorry, Koenma-san."  
  
He shook his head, smiling lightly. "No problem. Shall we go?" He  
indicated the restaurant, and Atsuko nodded.  
  
'Man, he seems depressed.' Atsuko frowned, letting Koenma hold the door for  
her. 'Did he just break up with someone? If so, then Urameshi isn't very  
sensitive.'  
  
She let the thoughts slip to the back of her mind, and decided that Koenma  
would tell her if he wanted, otherwise, she was just going to try to get  
along with him and have at least a decent night.  
  
'At least he's cute.' She commented to herself.  
  
****** ***  
  
Silence.  
  
That's all she could hear now. Total, utter, lonesome silence.  
  
And it was in this silence that she was softly crying to herself, her heart  
breaking into millions of pieces.  
  
But it was her own fault. She tried to remember why through her haze, and  
the memory wasn't long in coming.  
  
She wiped her tears softly away with her kimono and wondered why she had lied  
in the first place as the images started to play out slowly in her mind,  
much too real, too genuine, like they were here again, now, in this moment,  
for her to even like.  
  
But they were there. They were there and they weren't going to go away, and  
so she silently let them come.  
  
When they completed, she sighed and looked around the empty room.  
  
She looked over at the clock, and sighed, mumbling to herself. "By now,  
Koenma-sama and Atsuko are probably having a wonderful time..."  
  
****** ***  
  
Atsuko frowned slightly, looking at her dinner companion.  
  
He'd been responsive enough to her questions, though not always answering  
them straight, but he also seemed extremely detached and depressed.  
  
She sipped her soda a little, and looked at him again. His eyes were on his  
hands, which were folded in his lap, and he looked extremely depressed.  
Atsuko couldn't stand it and sighed. He looked up a little, and she looked  
him in the eye.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Koenma-san?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah..." He nodded lightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" She said, startled.  
  
"Not being totally here." He tried a smile, and she kept staring at him.  
"Urameshi really wanted this to work, but...I guess I'm not in the mood."  
  
She grinned. "That makes two of us."  
  
"Nani?" He looked quizically at Atsuko, who winked at him. "What do you  
mean? I had thought..."  
  
"Urameshi just wanted to set us both up." She laughed. "But, from the looks  
of it, you either just broke up, or you REALLY didn't want to be on a date."  
  
"I didn't break up, but..." He said, and she stared hard at him. "Nothing."  
He sighed. "Nothing you can really help with anyways."  
  
"You sure?" She smirked, as Koenma looked up at her. "If it's girl  
problems, I DO have a certain insight into girls, you know?" She made a  
movement with her chest, and Koenma couldn't help but smile a little at the  
extremely flirtatious-seeming gesture.  
  
"I..." Koenma said, and stopped. "Don't laugh, alright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I like someone that I work with." He said silently. "But I've never told  
her. She was sort of in on this too, so, I doubt she likes me..."  
  
Atsuko blinked. "Blue-haired, high pony tailed girl?"  
  
"Yes." Koenma nodded.  
  
"I saw her." Atsuko ran a hand through her hair. "She didn't seem too  
thrilled to be there, and seemed rather startled at Urameshi's idea."  
  
"Really?" Koenma asked, and Atsuko nodded. He looked at the table. "Hmmm."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?" Atsuko smiled. "The worst that can happen is  
she only likes you as a friend, but..." Koenma started to say that that was  
what he feared, but Atsuko held up a hand to silence him. "BUT, at least it  
will be out in the open, and you'll know, right? It's easier to deal with  
rejection outright, than the thoughts that you will be...At least then you  
know you can move on."  
  
Koenma nodded silently. "Yeah...I guess you're right."  
  
Atsuko grinned. "And we'll just tell Urameshi that we fought the entire  
time or something. I'm known to be pretty mean you know?"  
  
Koenma looked startled. "You?" Atsuko nodded. "Who could have known?"  
  
****** ***  
  
Botan was staring at the ceiling of her room when the small knock came on her  
door.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was far too early for Koenma to be back, so she  
went and opened the door, curious as to what was up.  
  
Her jaw almost dropped out of its socket when she saw Koenma standing in the  
doorway, still in his teen form, and blushing a little.  
  
"Koenma-sama...I thought..." She said, and he moved into the room a little.  
She closed the door and turned to him.  
  
"We didn't totally get along." Koenma said. "She's nice, but not my type."  
  
"Oh." Botan said. Somehow, she felt worse than she would have thought she  
would. She really wanted him to be happy.  
  
"Botan." He looked up, and she smiled questioningly. "Uh..." He stopped,  
then shrugged lightly. 'Atsuko said right out with it, so...here goes  
nothing.'  
  
"Botan, I was wondering, how do you feel about me?" His eyes were very  
childish at that moment, very worried.  
  
Botan blinked...Several times. "Ko-Koenma-sama, what do you mean?" She  
stammered.  
  
"Well," He blushed harder. "I..Er.." He paused to take in a deep breath.  
"I like you a lot, more than as just a friend, and I was wondering what you  
felt towards me."  
  
Botan's face was completely startled. Koenma looked at her, and saw her  
stand there for several moments, non-flinching.  
  
Botan, herself, was trying to process all this information, and losing. She  
couldn't believe this, and wondered if she was dreaming. But, if she was,  
why were things, small details about her room, his suit, visable.  
  
She looked at the clock. She could read it, see the numbers clearly, and  
she blinked, then turned back to Koenma. "Are you serious?" That was the  
only line she could come up with.  
  
Koenma frowned, a little annoyed. "Of course I am!" He practically shouted,  
before being startled by Botan hugging him tightly. He could feel something  
wet fall on his shoulder, and he pushed her away lightly and looked at her.  
  
She wiped away some tears, and smiled at him between sobs. "Koenma-sama..I..  
I didn't think you felt that way." He was confused. Was she happy or sad?  
Her next gesture and lines confirmed which, as she hugged him tightly again.  
"I feel the same way."  
  
Koenma blinked, taking things in, before smiling and reaching around to hug  
Botan lightly.  
  
He kept from crying, but only barely, before whispering. "I'm glad..."  
  
They stood there hugging for long minutes, both too happy with having their  
questions answered to really care about much else...Even Koenma had forgotten  
his stacks of work.  
  
END - EPILOUGE FOLLOWS 


	3. Blind Date - Epilouge

Blind Date - Epilouge  
By Ryoma  
  
Yusuke turned to look at Atsuko, who was coming towards him. He was grinning  
widely, and she had a small smile on her face as she came to him.  
  
"How'd it go?" Yusuke asked as she came closer.  
  
Atsuko stopped, and smiled. "One date."  
  
"What?" Yusuke frowned. "I would have thought you two got along."  
  
"We did." She said, adding to Yusuke's confusion. "But, it's hard to be  
romantically involved when the person who you're on the date with is already  
in love."  
  
"Nani?" Yusuke said, as Atsuko started to walk off. "Hey! Atsuko, wait!  
What do you...mean?" She was gone by his last word.  
  
Behind the wall, Atsuko snickered. 'Vengence can be fun.' She said, and  
started to head home.  
  
She wondered why Yusuke had been standing outside waiting for her though?  
  
'Another plot, likely.' She thought. 'I hope Koenma can tell that girl he  
likes her and she returns it. Of course, I think she will.'  
  
****** ***  
  
They parted, silently.  
  
Koenma smiled a bit as Botan wiped away the few remaining wet spots from her  
crying. She smiled back.  
  
They just stood there, looking at each other's eyes for many long minutes  
before Koenma hugged Botan lightly, and left.  
  
Their words weren't spoken, but they were there. In that moment, they had  
decided knowing was enough, and for now, they wanted to only be friends.  
  
Despite knowing each other so well, they weren't quite ready to take that  
friendship to the next step. They didn't want to mess it up, but instead,  
they wanted it to grow so that the weight of anything more could be witheld.  
  
Slowly, Koenma left Botan's room, and went to get dressed in clothes he could  
stand.  
  
Botan stood there in her room, smiling.  
  
It had all worked out in the end.  
  
****** ***  
  
Yusuke sat with Kurama, and glared at the table as if it had spoiled his  
plans.  
  
Across the table, Kurama sipped some tea, and stared at Yusuke. "What's the  
matter? These things don't always turn out, you know?"  
  
"Yes, but, who could Koenma like? He never gets out of the Reikai unless he  
comes to bother us. ARGH!!" Yusuke said and banged his head against the  
table.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly, and looked out the window. 'Maybe he'll figure it out  
some day...maybe.' 


End file.
